No Way
by Charma-chameleon
Summary: Mrs. Kwan has a reason to drink, Spinner and Marco's friendship becomes worse. Strange things happen...Blah.
1. No Way

Happy day oh happy day! It's me first time at this fan fiction writing. O also, I hereby declare Degrassi: The Next Generation does not belong to me and/ or anyone I know. Or me…yeah…I have no in any way have any part in the making of Degrassi…N' chit… YAY Oh happy day, oh happy day! Have fun with tape! ;-P  
  
Ashley starts saying a poem in the auditorium, "The sun. The moon. The stars. The trees. The flowers… The world is mine." she starts talking at a faster pace, "I've got the world, the words to express the emotions of the earth. Nothing to do. Nothing to say, as I frolic. Frolic! Frolic, frolic, frolic, skip in the sunshine! I sing in the sun, I dance to the wind, I weep…"she slows down her speech "with the rain…the flowers wilt…" in a happy tone "I die!"  
  
///////Theme Song Plays\\\\\\\  
  
Paige asked, "What's with the poem? I mean you said you have everything. I mean, it's not like you have any enemies."  
  
"Yeah, you're the most pop-"Terri immediately stops after seeing a glare by Paige "-one of the most popular girls in school"  
  
Ashley, "It's not that simple…"  
  
Spinner, "Hey…Marco…uhhh I wanted to say…"  
  
Jimmy, "Sorry?, That I'm an idiot?, A jerk?"  
  
Spin, "No…that I….never mind."  
  
Spinner stomps away into class as the bell rings.  
  
The rest of the students walk into the classroom.  
  
Mrs. Kwan speaks very slurry, "Ok class I will be giving a lecture on what the meaning of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet back in the Shakespearian times. Basically Juliet and Romeo were sluts and man-whores."  
  
"What???", the whole class said, shocked.  
  
Principal Raddich walked in, "Mrs. Kwan, you said you couldn't come to school today due to…umm…'personal circumstances.'"  
  
Mrs. Kwan, "Ha-ha periodical circumcisions!"  
  
"Mrs. Kwan!", Principal Raddich  
  
"Is Mrs. Kwan drunk?" Spinner adds obnoxiously.  
  
"Hrrm…uhh…hmm……yes…"Principal Raddich replies.  
  
"Oh…oops…sorry Mrs. K"  
  
"That's ok Splinter." Mrs. K  
  
"I think we should go now, Mrs. Klan."-Principal Radish  
  
Mrs. Kwan stumbles out of the room, gripped onto Principal Raddich 


	2. Noo Way

I don't own Degrassi.  
  
Yo no tengo Degrassi.  
  
Y tu madre esta fuera de la casa de caliente.  
  
"What happened in Mrs. Kwan's class?" "Was Mrs. Kwan high or something?" Whispers are being swished through the halls.   
  
Jimmy, "What is up with all this shit about Mrs. Kwan? I mean its not like she's a bad teacher…"  
  
"Yeah, she probably just tired…"-Ashley  
  
"Well, are you tired Ash, I mean you always were relaxed and ya know, not like you are now."-Terri  
  
"Umm… I'm just having some trouble with work."-Ash  
  
Paige "Oh really?…I could have sworn I saw you walking out the back of the strip cl-"  
  
Ashley jabs at Paige with her elbow.  
  
"OWW! You bitc-oh…sorry"-Paige  
  
Spin "Wait! Did Paige just say strip club?"  
  
"NO"-Ash, "I-I-I I work there…I don't strip…I just wait on tables there…it's money…and they let me work there…I mean I hate being there and I don't want people think I strip." She breaks down and cries. "My mom got fired from her job and my gay dad can't help us because he doesn't know…he's in the Bahamas with his boyfriend~…There, you happy now???"  
  
Jimmy- "Why couldn't you just get a regular job at a regular restaurant or grocery store or something?"  
  
"Because I used drugs, remember last summer?"-Ash  
  
Spin- "Oh, yeah, you got high off of that stupid ~~pill~~"  
  
Jimmy-"Shut up!"  
  
"Yeah!"-Terri  
  
"You jerk!"-Paige  
  
"Hey guys!"-Marco yells as he runs up to them.  
  
Spin- "Oh! Did you find time to talk to us while your not with your boyfriend??"  
  
Paige- "What? You're going out with Dylan?"  
  
"What? NO!"-Marco  
  
"I dunno~ you guys would be a cute couple"-Paige  
  
"Eww"-The straight guys say.  
  
Terri- "Yeah…gay guys are cool…and hot…I mean OK, Paige~"  
  
"HAHAHA"-everyone except Terri.  
  
Emma walks up to Chris.  
  
Emma-"Hey Chris…what cha doin?"  
  
"Uhh…nothing…just listening to these shit-notes"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You wanna listen?" Chris gives Emma the H-phones, with Milkshake playing on full blast.  
  
"Ok…hmm…nice…sexist, but good, uhhh, ohh, yeah, c'mon, what, what?" Emma starts dancing, surprisingly good.  
  
"Emma, you dance to theses beats like a fly on a pie."  
  
"That rhymes!…oh…umm…I mean…"  
  
"That's ok, that's how rap is made."  
  
"Yeah…"-Emma, then sighs, "I was wondering, Chris, since you're single and…"  
  
"Ok…sho why not?"  
  
"Ok"-Emma walks away with her head up high…then running into a pole.  
  
"That girl is wack, wait, wiggidy-wack?…no, just the regular type…anyway, may be mine…"-Chris thinks.  
  
After school, Marco sees Dylan and runs up to him.  
  
Marco- "Do you need a hug?"  
  
"No, not reall-"Dylan is cut off.  
  
"HUG FOR DYLAN!!!"-Marco gives Dylan a huge hug, not caring who sees.  
  
Dylan- "Well, that's different… different, but nice." Dylan hugs him back.  
  
Marco- "I was thinking…why should we let hatred and prejudice get in the way of our ~~gayness~~.  
  
"Ok, now that I know your gay, I love your gayness. So, what'd you want to talk about…our gayness?"  
  
Marco- "Kinda…I was wondering…" 


	3. Nooo Way

I do not own, nor have the trademark and/or copyright values of Degrassi. Eat it…or starve…bitch.  
  
Marco- "-if you wanted to go out…" He says while still hugging Dylan, Dylan just giving up on getting loose.  
  
Dylan- "Ok…if you let me breath."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh, no its not that I don't like to hug, its just that, well I want to keep my lungs healthy until I die from second-hand smoke from my other friends."  
  
"Hmm…Mouschi, Mouschi, Mouschi!"  
  
"Wrong play…that's from Anne Frank…"  
  
"Damn you, Flying Hamster of Doom whom I want to discuss the trading of Ian's soul (inside joke). Um, but seriously, I think we should try."  
  
"Ok…I'll see you at the Dot."  
  
"Bye, lover~~~ (lick)"  
  
Chris sees Emma and tries to catch up to her, yelling, "Hey! Emma! Wait! I just wanted to ask you about where we are going for our first date."  
  
Emma- "Oh my gosh I'm sorry, I forgot to ask where you wanted to go."  
  
"That's aight, but now, I've got to know."  
  
"How about the Un-Burger Bar-"  
  
"Uhh"  
  
"Let me finish! Hee hee, for my food and go to the Dot to get some food for you, and we could eat in the park."  
  
"You planned this far before you even knew me, didn't you…"Chris said smirking.  
  
Emma blushing-"Yeah"  
  
Paige hears Mrs. Kwan crying in Mr. Raddich's office, "I'm so sorry for how I behaved before."  
  
Principal Raddich, "It is alright, just take a day or two to relax and meditate on forgetting that jerk."  
  
Paige whispering to herself, "What jerk…?"  
  
Principal Raddich, " Now, now, its alright, be calm…just go home and take a nice break."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Mrs. Kwan thanks, "but, I couldn't…I must get back to class."  
  
"It's alright, Mr. Simpson can take your next class and I'll take your place on the other two."  
  
"Thank you, I've almost forgotten about that dirty bastard."  
  
"Now, now, it's ok you don't have to use those terms."  
  
"I'm just so mad…I can't believe what he did…"  
  
"It's alright, Mrs. Kwan…" Mr. R says as he pats Mrs. K on the back.  
  
"I have a feeling something isn't right…"Paige thinks  
  
"Hey Paige" Jimmy says as the others chime in after him.  
  
Paige- "Mrs. Kwan was depressed, that's why she drank."  
  
"Why?", Ashley asks.  
  
"Yeah" Terri says.  
  
"That's the problem…I don't know…I mean I hope nothings too wrong."  
  
"Woah, Mrs. I-am-the-queen-of-the-whole-God-damn-world-gosh-darn-it-and-I-love-your-butt, don't be too~ kind!" Spinner adds.  
  
"Shut up. I am your beau, and I own you." Paige replies.  
  
"All hail to your majesty"-Spin says  
  
the whole group kneels on the floor and bows.  
  
"Now that's more like it."-Paige says.  
  
"Anyway, whats the deal, or what do you think it is?"-Jim asks  
  
Terri- "I really wish I knew how to help her out, I mean I know how he feels, you know when I got wasted…"  
  
"Why does everyone I know do drugs?"-Spin  
  
"Please, I tried your Ritalin's once, ONCE!"-Jim  
  
"Yeah and Paige tricked me into drinking…HEY you never apologized or paid for what you did!"-Terri exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah and Ashley only tried ecstasy once."-Paige adds in nervously.  
  
"I know, I was there, in fact, I am her…bitch."-Ashley then slaps Paige taunting her by saying, "I reach back like a pimp n I slap tha hoe!"  
  
"I am not a bitch, slut." Paige says as she knocks over Ashley  
  
"Oh, oh no yall didn't, biotch, you, you, want to fuck with me?"-Ashley jumps up and throws a right cross accidentally hitting Jimmy. "Dammit, Jimmy, you got in my way!…ehh…I mean I'm soo sorry!"  
  
Jimmy shouts, "Oh yeah, bitch? I NEVER got over how you kissed Sean!"  
  
"That's not all that happened!"-Ashley replies. "Like a real man, he!…"-Ashley stops as she sees Craig walking up. "Hi, Craig!? I thought you were sick."  
  
"No, I just went to an appointment and Joey said that I could just stay home until my appointment, then go to school."-Craig says.  
  
Spinner says, "Why didn't you just go back home? O-OR! Or go play hookie, or some bad shit like that?"  
  
"No…I wanted to see Ashley…" He says as he walks up to hug Ashley and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Paige says jealously, "See Spin? Why don't you do that!"  
  
"I was waiting for the right time!"-Spin replies.  
  
"Shoooooooore~!"-Jimmy says.  
  
Spin says- "What? I WAS!"  
  
Everybody walks away, laughing, Craig still hugging Ashley as they frolic into school.  
  
Ashley- *GASP* "Frolic!!!! We're frolicking…spelled like 'fro licking! *Tee-hee*"  
  
The T.V. screen in the Kirk household goes staticky the Ring appears on the T.V. A girl crawls out of the well. She goes up to the T.V. screen.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Ashley yells from terror!  
  
Elly- "Don't worry! It's OK! It's a fuckin movie!" Elly is interrupted by an unknown force. *GASP* "Save me!!!!!"  
  
"Elly!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! NO!!!"  
  
"Ah-ha, stupid bitch, I got you! Hey, lets go see something on the internet." *click click click* "Ok here we are…fear…dot…com!'  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
"It' just the movie's website!" Elly inquires, "It…is…right?" She turns around to see Ashley has gone and a puddle of red liquid is left on the floor. "Ashley! Stop kidding! Where are you?" She sees the bathroom door and that a flood is under the door, with a trail of the red liquid leading to the door. "Ashley?" She opens the door.  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"Ellie! I started per iodizing - a - ling - a - ring - a - sing - a - ling - a - ding - dong, bitch. I ran here to get a tampon! The toilet flooded!" Ellie just stares. "Close the fucking door!"  
  
"Sorry Ash!" Ellie turns around and closes the door, blushing. 


	4. Noooo Way

I dooooooooooo (tee hee) I dooooooooooooooooooon't own Degrassi. *BOOM* *CLANG *LEAN* *ONOMATOPEA* OK…………*UN-caps!*  
  
Emma has a dream about Chris and they are sitting on a park bench.  
  
~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~  
  
"Chris…I-I-I love you…" Emma says.  
  
"I love you too…that's why we should have sex." Chris replies aggressively.  
  
"I don't know if that would be good…I mean we don't even have a condom, I mean we're only freshmen in high school…WE CAN'T EVEN DRIVE YET!"  
  
"I know, I know baby, but we can buy some…maybe go somewhere secluded…"  
  
Everyone in the park disappears, the sky goes dark, and the moon is out and a condom poofs into Chris's hand.  
  
"You want to do it now?"-Chris says.  
  
"No…I don't think we're ready…"  
  
"C'mon."  
  
Chris forces himself on her. There is complete darkness. Emma screams.  
  
~~~~~~UN-DREAM~~~~~~  
  
Emma wakes up in a cold sweat, heart throbbing.  
  
"What…what the fuck? Chris wouldn't do that…would he?" Emma whispers to herself.  
  
Toby is eating lunch with J.T., one of the few times since J.T.'s "puberty".   
  
J.T.- "Hey Toby, I gotta go right now…I'm seeing some…uhh…friends…"  
  
"Suuure…I guess you'll be seeing Paige and Spinner and Jimmy AND Ashley~…hey, whatever…I'll get through it."  
  
"Thanks"   
  
J.T. walks away and around the corner someone gets slammed against the wall.   
  
"Hey, you wanna be in the gang? Well toughen up and take it like a man."  
  
"Hey!"-a couple of female voices say.  
  
"Yall are wack!"-the same guy says.  
  
"PEACE, mah niggas n nigginas! Relax, relax, we are all ONE big family/gang!"-a large black man with a scar on his nose.  
  
"Hey, I'm back."-JT  
  
"Well looky here, a little white boy wants at be in tha Gang of the Mystical Unicorns- I mean the Wingaz Gang."  
  
"Uh…yeah."  
  
JT gets shoved against a wall .  
  
"I know what we'll make him do, remember what James tha Great did?"  
  
A couple of gasps are heard.  
  
The scar man says, "The one in the state penitentiary? The one that killed a man?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Marco goes into the bathroom and sees that Dylan is peeing.  
  
"Oh, hey Marco, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to say-" Marco says as he unzips his fly and pees and takes a peek at Dylan's thing.  
  
"You're staring…"  
  
"Oh, sorry…"-Marco whispers, "Nice length." He starts talking normally again, "I wanted to say I had a great time on our date. Let's have a flashback.  
  
~~~Marco's Flashback!~~~  
  
"Hey Marco, over here!" Dylan shouts and waves to Marco as he opens the door.   
  
"Hey Dylan…what's up?"  
  
"Nothin much…so you what do you want?"  
  
Marco tells Dylan what he wants.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."-Dylan leaves to order their food.  
  
Marco thinks to himself, "I guess I could pay. Will he try to do something? How many teeth do I have? 23! I counted them on the way over here. Wait…I just counted 24...AHHHHHHH!" Marco starts shouting without noticing this " A demonic tooth is trying to take over my mouth and make me have to bite things!"  
  
Everyone stares at Marco.  
  
"I mean 'My tooth is fucking evil. I just bit my lip I wanted to kiss Dylan with.'" Marco shouts enough for Dylan to hear.  
  
"I mean 'Oww! My tooth is killing me!'"  
  
A giant sigh and Oh!'s are being heard.  
  
Marco, still in the same tone of voice, "Those stupid mother fuckers believed that shit!" Marco finally realizes, "I mean I'm in love with trees…"  
  
And once again a giant calm and sighs have been heard all over the Dot.  
  
Mrs. Kwan finally returns to class the next day. Her eyes are red and puffy. She has a bruise on her cheek and arm.  
  
"Mrs. Kwan?" Paige asks, "Why are you black and blue?"  
  
"I don't *sniff* have to answer that…" She replies blandly, "But class, I have an anouncement to make: I will be leaving here in a few days…I will be going to Missouri to teach there…"  
  
A couple of aww's and some no's were heard, but most stayed silent. She starts teaching the class and the next, then, soon, her last. As she leaves, she says to the class goodbye as the rush out of the classroom not even looking back.  
  
"Goodbye" Mrs. Kwan says as a tear trickles down her cheek. 


	5. Nooooo

Emma runs into Chris in the hall.  
  
"Hey Chris" Emma says nervously.  
  
Chris replies, "Yo, yo, yo, whazzup, mah gurlie gurl? Mah biot-"  
  
Emma keeps walking past as he talks.  
  
"-ch…?" He think to himself, "What the fuck?"  
  
Ashley is talking to Ellie in front of Degrassi, talking about their day 'n' chit.  
  
"Ellie…I was wondering if I should buy this" Ashley says as she points to an oddly shaped thingy in a magazine catalog.  
  
"YOU WANT TO BUY A DILDO?" Ellie gasps.  
  
"No…here"  
  
"You want the pen with the clicker that makes his clothes go away and come back? Cus if you do I got it" Ellie pulls it out and starts clicking the pen and stares at it.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Oh…the…season of South Park…and in the one episode…where the Mormon baby does…the Russian dance?" Ellie says as she clicks the pen over and over again with a little droplet of drool dripping out of her mouth.  
  
"No… the male and/or female prostitute/s for $30.54 per hour."  
  
"O…K…? Um…sure…just one thing…can I see?"  
  
"You know I was just kidding about that." Ashley turns to put the catalog away in her backpack and she hears a *boom*. "Ellie? What was that?" Ashley looks back and sees a smoldering pile of ash. "Ellie? ELLIE? STOP FUCKING WITH ME!!!"   
  
"Why in the hellish world of hell-ness are you yelling?" Ellie yells back.  
  
Ashley looks behind her and sees an embarrassed Ellie picking up a metallic trash can. She also sees that the ash tray on top was emptied out, on the ground. Also, that the sparks from the trash can landing on the ground let the ash on fire.  
  
Ashley says, "I hate you."   
  
The months at Degrassi progress as does Marco and Dylan's relationship. They now perform some PDA's as does April and Bryan. (inside thing) Some don't mind, but many still protest somewhat.   
  
"Marco…about us…psst psst psst." Dylan whispers a plot to Marco.  
  
"OK" Marco replies.  
  
They both jump onto a table in the center of the Caf. They both somehow get the whole Caf's attention. They kiss, tongue and all, and EVERYBODY is totally grossed out. Multiple "Eww" and "Oh dear Lord" are heard. Principal Raddich standing in the doorway taps his foot agitatedly.  
  
The boys sit in the principal's office, waiting to get scolded.  
  
"Now, boys, I know they should be more accepting of you two, but a public display interrupting everybody's lunch is not the way to go…I'm sorry, but I must punish you…"  
  
"With a spanking?" Dylan  
  
"Yes" Principal Raddich says "…I mean NO! With a two week suspension!" 


	6. Noooooo Way

I do not own the trademarks or anything relating even CLOSELY to Degrassi…I mean I own this story…but it isn't like I don't OWN, OWN Degrassi. But, damn he is soooooo fine….sorry wrong thingy…I am a dude, dude, dudelicious?…eww… ok… TO THE STORY!!!  
  
J.T. is walking out near a back alley of the school. A mysterious hand pulls him into the alley. *crash*  
  
"What the- OH!- hey, guys… I didn't get to doing the thing to the guy…yeah..." he scratches the back of his head. "I gotta go…"  
  
"No." The white boy/gangster (leader) said. "Do it today." The white guy threatened, "or else." *DUM, DUM, DUM*  
  
"What? What the hell was that?!?!" The white guy says.  
  
Chris and Emma are talking in the hallway, Emma squirming on her chair.  
  
"Chris…I have a question…" Emma manages t squeak out. "W-w…would you ever…touch me?"  
  
"Any thang you want." Chris replies, but sees Emma's uncomfortable reaction. " I mean… if you want…I personally don't think we're ready."  
  
"Good" Emma cheers up. "Neither do I" She leaves for her second class smiling, frolicking even…bumping into a guy with about nine books in hand and a full backpack. A nerd/geek per say. " Loser! RAPE!!!! SEXUAL ABUSE!!!! GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE IAN!!!! YOU ARE SO WHITE!! AT LEAST I HAVE A TAN!!!!! WHATS THAT? *sniff* DO I SMELL *sniff* MOLESTATION CHARGES?!?!?!?!?! HE TOUCHED ME!!!!" and with that she continues to frolic down the hall.  
  
Ashley is walking with Ellie down the hall. They sit in their class room. They are silent. Class begins. Ellie farts. Nobody notices. Then a disgusting smell wafts throughout the classroom.  
  
Ellie says gleefully, "Silent, but deadly."  
  
"Ellie…you are a smelly lil' fucka, I'm a-*sniff*-what's that? It smells good!"  
  
"I'm bakin' brownies." Ellie winks to Ashley.  
  
"No! *sniff* It's better…"Ashley said, "Look! Cake!"  
  
The whole class sees a giant cake coming down the hall.  
  
"MMM…cinnamony goodness…" Ashley says.  
  
" I wonder what the cake's for?"  
  
"ELLIE! I forgot! We're giving Mrs. Kwan a final goodbye party!!!!!!!" Ashley calms down. "Wanna go to the Dot after school?"  
  
Everyone stares at her.  
  
":I mean…why don't we ALL go to the Dot?"  
  
"OK!" The whole class says.  
  
J.T. is alone in the bathroom wit Toby.   
  
"Hi Tobes…I'm sorry…but I have to kill you…ok?" J.T. says calmly.  
  
Toby, " WHAT? I MEAN… WHY???? WHAT??? WHY??? WAIT!!!!! NOOOOO!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
*STAB, STOP, STAB, FLOP, STAB, CLOP, STAB, HOP, STAB, MOP, STAB, DROP, STAB, PLOP*  
  
J.T. leaves the bathroom. A pool of blood is left on the floor.  
  
"Well?" The white gang guy (a.k.a.-Whitey)   
  
J.T. says, "Done." It looks as if he might cry. "Now what?" He says cheerily and curiously.  
  
"Uhh…" He says nervously. "we didn't plan this far…we didn't think you'd do it."  
  
"I still have a knife."  
  
"Urine…I MEAN YOU'RE I-" *PLOP*  
  
"You killed Whitey!!" A silence is over all of them. Over happiness and seeing how he still has the bloody knife. "OUR NEW LEADER! J.T.!!!!!!"  
  
Marco and Dylan are talking in the bathroom. They hear a door slam. They look out of the bathroom. The halls are empty. He goes back into the bathroom.  
  
"Dylan? What time is it?" Marco asks nervously.  
  
Dylan, "It…is…5:28!!!!!!!! THEY LOCKED US IN!!!!!!"   
  
"OH MY GOD…WE'RE TRAPPED…WHAT ARE WE GONNA D-" *thud* "What was that?" Marco asks.   
  
Dylan peeks his head out of the bathroom. He sees something. He withdraws his head. He peeks it out. It seems to be copying him. He jumps at it. *thud* It's a girl.  
  
"Oh…hey" Dylan says to the girl.   
  
"Hi…you're hot." She says.  
  
"I'm sorry…I'm gay…but, your cute too…you look a lot like me…"  
  
"Oh yeah… we do…? Hmm…weird…OH! I didn't mean it that way…I'm a lesbian."  
  
"What's your name anyway?"   
  
"Oh…it's Dylan-G"  
  
"That's mine too…so are you alone?"  
  
"No I got…" He made a signal in the bathroom for Marco to come out. "Him…my hunni."  
  
"She…is…I…well…look…MARCY!"  
  
"Marcy? Mine's Marco!"  
  
Marco and Marcy stare at each other. Marco pokes her boob.  
  
He smiles and chants, "Okie dokey fun to pokey!"  
  
Marcy grabbed his crotch, smiles, and says, "Grab it, grab it, make it good, do it, do it, like you should!"  
  
Marco then jumps on Dylan-B and yells, "I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!!"  
  
Marcy then starts to roll on the ground saying, "You guys are gay!!! LIKE US!!! YAAAAAAAAAY!!!! (for gayness.)"  
  
Dylan-B, "They are ve-he-he-hery enthusiastic. And horney."  
  
"I am too."-Dylan-G  
  
"LET'S SCREW!!!" They all yell with an echo returning, "Let's Screw!!" "let's screw!"  
  
"WOW" "Wow" "wow"  
  
They all stare blankly.  
  
"What shall we do while we wait?" Marco asks.  
  
Dylan-G responds, "Seriously. Lets screw!"  
  
"FOURSOME" "Foursome" "foursome" Marcy yells.  
  
"Sorry…how about separately…?" Dylan-B says.  
  
"OK" "Ok" "ok" Marco yells.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE ECHO?!?!?!?!" Both Dylans yell. "-Cho!" "-cho!"  
  
"NO No no!" Both Marcos say.  
  
"Ok that's it. I'm goin straight." Dylan-B says.  
  
*GASP*  
  
"REALLY???" Marco says.  
  
"No, beau, I'm a hump you all~ night~ long~" Dylan-B says. *wink*  
  
"Really?"-Marco  
  
"Yes!"-Dylan-B  
  
"OK!"-Marco says.  
  
*NAKEDIFY*   
  
"We're naked now…" Marco says.  
  
"Wow." Dylan-G says.  
  
Marcy says, "Your thing is growing……OH DEAR GOD!!!"  
  
"How about we wait…"-Dylan-B  
  
*UN-NAKEDIFY*  
  
Marco says, quietly, "OOO here's an idea…let's…" 


End file.
